Quiero Mas
by CamiHenderson
Summary: Kogan / MPREG. Logan y Kendall deciden utilizar los demás para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero cuando sucede lo inesperado, Kendall debe decidir si quiere estar con Logan y su enamorado, Lucy. TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

**wazzzaaaa chicos, vengo con una nueva historia, perdon por no adelantar un comienzo o un final pero es que no he tenido tiempo :3 aqui esta la historia**

* * *

Era una tarde de ocio, y Gustavo nos había dado el día libre. Inmediatamente me aproveché de esto, y utilicé mi tiempo para ponerse al día con mi lectura. James y Carlos se dirigió a la piscina, y Kendall iba a pasar algún tiempo con Lucy. Me invitaron a ir a la piscina con mis amigos, pero me negué. Yo quería un poco de tiempo a solas para un cambio.

Me dejé caer en el sofá de color naranja, y me puse a leer mi último libro sobre la física. James y Carlos habían ido hace cinco minutos, y Kendall estaba en nuestra habitación compartida de vestirse. Yo no entiendo por qué quería ver tan bien sólo para ver a Lucy. Yo sé que le gustaba, pero no parecía como su relación iba a florecer en cualquier otra cosa.

Yo era el único en el grupo que tenía una novia, pero no era tan divertido como todo el mundo lo hace para ser. A mi me gusta Camille, pero he estado luchando mucho y se pone molesto. Estaba seguro de que las cosas iban a ser diferente esta vez, pero parecía que íbamos de nuevo en el mismo patrón. Odiaba el hecho de que se argumenta y se rompen mucho, pero tuve que admitir la diversión haciendo seguimiento fue.

Kendall entró en la sala y yo levanté mi cabeza. Llevaba una camisa de color negro y rojo a cuadros, jeans pitillo negros, y su favorito par de Vans. Él se veía bien, muy bien y yo no podía dejar de lamer mis labios. Salí de ella y traté de pensar en otra cosa.

"¿Qué piensa usted?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Uh te ves muy bien! Ella va a gustar", le contesté.

"No lo sé. Ella no busca un novio en este momento. ¿Cree usted que yo debería dejar de intentarlo?"

"No. Es obvio que le gustas, también, pero sólo hay que darle un poco de tiempo. Tenga paciencia."

"Sí, está bien. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Lectura de mi nuevo libro. Es muy interesante hasta ahora", le dije.

"Está bien, genial. Bueno, te veré más tarde. Me deseo suerte!"

"Ve por ella!"

Kendall salió del apartamento, y me volví a mi libro. Traté de concentrarme en lo que estaba leyendo, pero no pude conseguir Kendall fuera de mi cabeza. Él se veía muy bien y yo no entiendo por qué lo estaba mirando. No soy gay ni nada, pero cuando estoy cerca de Kendall no puedo dejar de mirarlo o ser muy cariñosa. Yo no lo entiendo, pero es probable que sólo una fase.

Salí de ella por el sonido de mi teléfono sonando, y yo puse mi libro. Camille me estaba enviando mensajes de texto, y ella quería que yo fuera a su casa. Dejé escapar un suspiro, y yo no me quiero ir, pero me rendí y decidí parar. Yo no quería que ella se molestara conmigo.

Me puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, y luego me levanté del sofá y salí del apartamento. Me dirigí hacia el cuarto piso, y me acerqué a el apartamento de Camille. Yo no sé por qué me quería más, pero pensé que quería simplemente pasar un momento agradable conmigo. No me importaba, pero yo prefiero estar en casa leyendo mi nuevo libro.

La puerta se abrió y Camille sonrió cuando me vio. Llevaba unos diminutos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas púrpura, y dejé que mis ojos escanean el cuerpo. Ella parecía lindo, pero no estaba haciendo mucho para mí. Por lo general, no puedo dejar de mirarla, pero después de lo que pasó con Kendall, que era lo único que podía pensar en ello.

"Hey, Logan", dijo Camille.

"Hey. ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté.

Camille se encogió de hombros. "No mucho. Estaba pensando que podríamos ver una película o algo así."

"Um, sí que suena bien."

Camille sonrió y agarró mi mano y me llevó a su apartamento. Me senté en el sofá, y ella iba a elegir una película. Supongo que pasar un par de horas no sería tan malo. Camille puso una película, entonces se sentó a mi lado y se acurrucó contra mí.

"Lo que estamos viendo?" Le pregunté.

"Twilight", Camille respondió, y gimió.

"¿Otra vez? Pero la vimos la semana pasada."

"Pero me gusta esta película. ¿Quieres hacer algo más, entonces?"

"Algo así", le dije.

"Bueno, hay algo que podamos hacer", dijo Camille.

"Um bien."

Camille presionó sus labios con los míos y me besó suavemente su espalda. El beso se hizo climatizada y Camille se subió a mi regazo, y tomó mi cara. Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras se balanceaba sus caderas contra las mías, y deslizó su lengua en mi boca abierta. Estoy acostumbrado a besar su alrededor, pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a ella de esta manera.

Nunca hemos hecho nada más que hacer, y me gustó esa manera. He pensado en tomar el siguiente paso, pero no estaba seguro si era la persona adecuada. Yo la quise, pero yo no quiero dar mi virginidad fuera a cualquiera. Yo tenía miedo que íbamos a romper otra vez, y que el momento de intimidad que compartimos no significaba nada.

Camille pasó las manos debajo de mi camisa, y me estremecí de su tacto. Salté cuando sentí sus manos viajan a mis jeans, y empezó a desabrocharlos. Ella estaba tomando un poco demasiado lejos, y yo no estaba cómodo con él.

"Camille, para", le dije, y ella se alejó de mí.

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó ella.

"No estoy dispuesto a hacer este tipo de cosas."

"Logan, relajarse. Sólo nos besamos."

"Estabas tratando de entrar en mis pantalones!"

Camille rodó los ojos y se bajo encima de mí, y se dejó caer en el lugar junto a mí.

"¿Y qué? ¿No quieres llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel?" Preguntó Camille.

"Sí y no. Me caes bien, pero yo no sé si estoy listo", le dije.

"Vas a tener que hacerlo en algún momento. ¿Por qué crees que te invité de nuevo?"

"Camille, simplemente no estoy listo. ¿Por qué no puedes respetar mis deseos?"

"Lo hago, pero hemos estado juntos por un tiempo y-"

"En realidad no lo hemos hecho. Acabamos de empezar a probar cosas de nuevo", le dije.

"Lo sé, pero nos hemos conocido por un tiempo bastante largo. ¿No crees que deberíamos tener relaciones sexuales?" Preguntó Camille.

"Um No lo sé."

"Está bien."

"Ahora estás enojada conmigo", le dije.

"Estoy bien, Logan", dijo Camille.

"No, no lo eres. Pareces molesto."

"Tal vez deberías ir. De todos modos tengo que trabajar en algunas líneas nuevas."

"Puedo ayudarte si quieres", le dije.

"Estoy bien. Nos vemos más tarde", dijo Camille.

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté de la cama, y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Esperé a que dijera algo, pero en lugar de eso se cruzó de brazos y se apartó de mí. Dejé escapar un suspiro y me fui de su casa.

Volví al apartamento, y me alegré de que aún estaba vacío. Me senté en el sofá y cogí el libro y empecé a leer desde donde lo dejé. Una vez más no pude concentrarme, y esta vez fue debido a Camille. Yo no entiendo por qué ella estaba molesta conmigo, yo no hice nada malo. Nuestra relación no era tan bueno, pero yo no quería terminar con ella.

Pasé unas cuantas horas de lectura, pero fui interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Kendall entró en el apartamento, y no perdió la sonrisa en su rostro. Algo sucedió, y yo sabía que iba a querer hablar de ello. Me puse mi libro a un lado para darle toda mi atención.

"Supongo que todo ha ido bien", le dije.

"Eh tipo de", dijo Kendall, que se sentaba a mi lado.

"¿Y bien?"

"Um que estaba bien, supongo. Tuvimos un momento."

"La besaste, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté.

"No. Quiero decir, casi lo hicimos, pero ella se apartó antes de que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Me gustaría que me acaba de dar una oportunidad. No soy como los otros chicos", dijo Kendall.

"Lo sé, pero necesita tiempo. No te preocupes por eso."

"¿Crees que soy un mal besador?"

"¿De dónde viene esa pregunta?" Le pregunté.

Kendall se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Jo realmente nunca dijo nada, así que no sé si soy bueno o no."

"Apuesto a que eres un buen besador. Quiero decir, con los labios."

"¿Qué?"

"Uh nada!"

Kendall me miró un momento y luego me dio la espalda cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me sentí tan estúpido para descolgarse en voz alta. Yo no sabía que estaba mal conmigo, pero tuve que parar.

"Ella quiere que me acerque mañana", dijo Kendall.

"Eso está bien. Tal vez tengas besarla esta vez", le dije.

"Tal vez. ¿Qué pasa si soy muy malo en eso?"

"No lo sabes."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Yo no, pero me imagino", le dije.

"¿Puedes darme un beso eh?"

"¿Eh?"

"Usted sabe a poco ver si estoy bien o mal, por favor." Kendall le rogó.

"¿Pero no es un poco raro?" Le pregunté.

"Está bien, Logie. Por favor, será rápido."

Suspiré. "Está bien."

Kendall asintió y se deslizó muy cerca de mí. Podía sentir mi cara calentarse y Kendall simplemente rió.

"Eres tan lindo," dijo.

Eso me hizo sonrojar más duro, y Kendall se rió de nuevo. Empezó a inclinarse y sentí sus labios presione suavemente contra los míos. Fue un poco raro al principio, pero en realidad me gustó mucho. Moví mis labios junto a la suya, y me estremecí cuando él puso su mano en mi cintura. Tuve que admitir que este fue el mejor beso que he tenido.

Kendall empezó a ser un poco difícil, y deslizó su lengua en mi boca. Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido, y yo grité mentalmente a mí mismo. Gemidos probablemente asuste Kendall, y yo no quería hacer eso.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que nos separamos, y salté lejos de Kendall. James nos dio una mirada extraña, y Carlos era consciente de todo esto.

"¿Qué está pasando?" James preguntó.

"Nada. Logie y yo estábamos hablando ...", dijo Kendall.

James se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina con Carlos. Kendall se levantó del sofá y me guiñó un ojo, luego desapareció por el pasillo. No tenía ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Dejen sus comentarios :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**

**SE DESPIDE CAMILA**


	2. Chapter 2

**wazzzaaaa chicos, vengo con una nueva historia, perdon por no adelantar un comienzo o un final pero es que no he tenido tiempo :3 aqui esta la historia**

* * *

Era una tarde de ocio, y Gustavo nos había dado el día libre. Inmediatamente me aproveché de esto, y utilicé mi tiempo para ponerse al día con mi lectura. James y Carlos se dirigió a la piscina, y Kendall iba a pasar algún tiempo con Lucy. Me invitaron a ir a la piscina con mis amigos, pero me negué. Yo quería un poco de tiempo a solas para un cambio.

Me dejé caer en el sofá de color naranja, y me puse a leer mi último libro sobre la física. James y Carlos habían ido hace cinco minutos, y Kendall estaba en nuestra habitación compartida de vestirse. Yo no entiendo por qué quería ver tan bien sólo para ver a Lucy. Yo sé que le gustaba, pero no parecía como su relación iba a florecer en cualquier otra cosa.

Yo era el único en el grupo que tenía una novia, pero no era tan divertido como todo el mundo lo hace para ser. A mi me gusta Camille, pero he estado luchando mucho y se pone molesto. Estaba seguro de que las cosas iban a ser diferente esta vez, pero parecía que íbamos de nuevo en el mismo patrón. Odiaba el hecho de que se argumenta y se rompen mucho, pero tuve que admitir la diversión haciendo seguimiento fue.

Kendall entró en la sala y yo levanté mi cabeza. Llevaba una camisa de color negro y rojo a cuadros, jeans pitillo negros, y su favorito par de Vans. Él se veía bien, muy bien y yo no podía dejar de lamer mis labios. Salí de ella y traté de pensar en otra cosa.

"¿Qué piensa usted?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Uh te ves muy bien! Ella va a gustar", le contesté.

"No lo sé. Ella no busca un novio en este momento. ¿Cree usted que yo debería dejar de intentarlo?"

"No. Es obvio que le gustas, también, pero sólo hay que darle un poco de tiempo. Tenga paciencia."

"Sí, está bien. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Lectura de mi nuevo libro. Es muy interesante hasta ahora", le dije.

"Está bien, genial. Bueno, te veré más tarde. Me deseo suerte!"

"Ve por ella!"

Kendall salió del apartamento, y me volví a mi libro. Traté de concentrarme en lo que estaba leyendo, pero no pude conseguir Kendall fuera de mi cabeza. Él se veía muy bien y yo no entiendo por qué lo estaba mirando. No soy gay ni nada, pero cuando estoy cerca de Kendall no puedo dejar de mirarlo o ser muy cariñosa. Yo no lo entiendo, pero es probable que sólo una fase.

Salí de ella por el sonido de mi teléfono sonando, y yo puse mi libro. Camille me estaba enviando mensajes de texto, y ella quería que yo fuera a su casa. Dejé escapar un suspiro, y yo no me quiero ir, pero me rendí y decidí parar. Yo no quería que ella se molestara conmigo.

Me puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, y luego me levanté del sofá y salí del apartamento. Me dirigí hacia el cuarto piso, y me acerqué a el apartamento de Camille. Yo no sé por qué me quería más, pero pensé que quería simplemente pasar un momento agradable conmigo. No me importaba, pero yo prefiero estar en casa leyendo mi nuevo libro.

La puerta se abrió y Camille sonrió cuando me vio. Llevaba unos diminutos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas púrpura, y dejé que mis ojos escanean el cuerpo. Ella parecía lindo, pero no estaba haciendo mucho para mí. Por lo general, no puedo dejar de mirarla, pero después de lo que pasó con Kendall, que era lo único que podía pensar en ello.

"Hey, Logan", dijo Camille.

"Hey. ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté.

Camille se encogió de hombros. "No mucho. Estaba pensando que podríamos ver una película o algo así."

"Um, sí que suena bien."

Camille sonrió y agarró mi mano y me llevó a su apartamento. Me senté en el sofá, y ella iba a elegir una película. Supongo que pasar un par de horas no sería tan malo. Camille puso una película, entonces se sentó a mi lado y se acurrucó contra mí.

"Lo que estamos viendo?" Le pregunté.

"Twilight", Camille respondió, y gimió.

"¿Otra vez? Pero la vimos la semana pasada."

"Pero me gusta esta película. ¿Quieres hacer algo más, entonces?"

"Algo así", le dije.

"Bueno, hay algo que podamos hacer", dijo Camille.

"Um bien."

Camille presionó sus labios con los míos y me besó suavemente su espalda. El beso se hizo climatizada y Camille se subió a mi regazo, y tomó mi cara. Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras se balanceaba sus caderas contra las mías, y deslizó su lengua en mi boca abierta. Estoy acostumbrado a besar su alrededor, pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a ella de esta manera.

Nunca hemos hecho nada más que hacer, y me gustó esa manera. He pensado en tomar el siguiente paso, pero no estaba seguro si era la persona adecuada. Yo la quise, pero yo no quiero dar mi virginidad fuera a cualquiera. Yo tenía miedo que íbamos a romper otra vez, y que el momento de intimidad que compartimos no significaba nada.

Camille pasó las manos debajo de mi camisa, y me estremecí de su tacto. Salté cuando sentí sus manos viajan a mis jeans, y empezó a desabrocharlos. Ella estaba tomando un poco demasiado lejos, y yo no estaba cómodo con él.

"Camille, para", le dije, y ella se alejó de mí.

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó ella.

"No estoy dispuesto a hacer este tipo de cosas."

"Logan, relajarse. Sólo nos besamos."

"Estabas tratando de entrar en mis pantalones!"

Camille rodó los ojos y se bajo encima de mí, y se dejó caer en el lugar junto a mí.

"¿Y qué? ¿No quieres llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel?" Preguntó Camille.

"Sí y no. Me caes bien, pero yo no sé si estoy listo", le dije.

"Vas a tener que hacerlo en algún momento. ¿Por qué crees que te invité de nuevo?"

"Camille, simplemente no estoy listo. ¿Por qué no puedes respetar mis deseos?"

"Lo hago, pero hemos estado juntos por un tiempo y-"

"En realidad no lo hemos hecho. Acabamos de empezar a probar cosas de nuevo", le dije.

"Lo sé, pero nos hemos conocido por un tiempo bastante largo. ¿No crees que deberíamos tener relaciones sexuales?" Preguntó Camille.

"Um No lo sé."

"Está bien."

"Ahora estás enojada conmigo", le dije.

"Estoy bien, Logan", dijo Camille.

"No, no lo eres. Pareces molesto."

"Tal vez deberías ir. De todos modos tengo que trabajar en algunas líneas nuevas."

"Puedo ayudarte si quieres", le dije.

"Estoy bien. Nos vemos más tarde", dijo Camille.

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté de la cama, y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Esperé a que dijera algo, pero en lugar de eso se cruzó de brazos y se apartó de mí. Dejé escapar un suspiro y me fui de su casa.

Volví al apartamento, y me alegré de que aún estaba vacío. Me senté en el sofá y cogí el libro y empecé a leer desde donde lo dejé. Una vez más no pude concentrarme, y esta vez fue debido a Camille. Yo no entiendo por qué ella estaba molesta conmigo, yo no hice nada malo. Nuestra relación no era tan bueno, pero yo no quería terminar con ella.

Pasé unas cuantas horas de lectura, pero fui interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Kendall entró en el apartamento, y no perdió la sonrisa en su rostro. Algo sucedió, y yo sabía que iba a querer hablar de ello. Me puse mi libro a un lado para darle toda mi atención.

"Supongo que todo ha ido bien", le dije.

"Eh tipo de", dijo Kendall, que se sentaba a mi lado.

"¿Y bien?"

"Um que estaba bien, supongo. Tuvimos un momento."

"La besaste, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté.

"No. Quiero decir, casi lo hicimos, pero ella se apartó antes de que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Me gustaría que me acaba de dar una oportunidad. No soy como los otros chicos", dijo Kendall.

"Lo sé, pero necesita tiempo. No te preocupes por eso."

"¿Crees que soy un mal besador?"

"¿De dónde viene esa pregunta?" Le pregunté.

Kendall se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Jo realmente nunca dijo nada, así que no sé si soy bueno o no."

"Apuesto a que eres un buen besador. Quiero decir, con los labios."

"¿Qué?"

"Uh nada!"

Kendall me miró un momento y luego me dio la espalda cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me sentí tan estúpido para descolgarse en voz alta. Yo no sabía que estaba mal conmigo, pero tuve que parar.

"Ella quiere que me acerque mañana", dijo Kendall.

"Eso está bien. Tal vez tengas besarla esta vez", le dije.

"Tal vez. ¿Qué pasa si soy muy malo en eso?"

"No lo sabes."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Yo no, pero me imagino", le dije.

"¿Puedes darme un beso eh?"

"¿Eh?"

"Usted sabe a poco ver si estoy bien o mal, por favor." Kendall le rogó.

"¿Pero no es un poco raro?" Le pregunté.

"Está bien, Logie. Por favor, será rápido."

Suspiré. "Está bien."

Kendall asintió y se deslizó muy cerca de mí. Podía sentir mi cara calentarse y Kendall simplemente rió.

"Eres tan lindo," dijo.

Eso me hizo sonrojar más duro, y Kendall se rió de nuevo. Empezó a inclinarse y sentí sus labios presione suavemente contra los míos. Fue un poco raro al principio, pero en realidad me gustó mucho. Moví mis labios junto a la suya, y me estremecí cuando él puso su mano en mi cintura. Tuve que admitir que este fue el mejor beso que he tenido.

Kendall empezó a ser un poco difícil, y deslizó su lengua en mi boca. Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido, y yo grité mentalmente a mí mismo. Gemidos probablemente asuste Kendall, y yo no quería hacer eso.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que nos separamos, y salté lejos de Kendall. James nos dio una mirada extraña, y Carlos era consciente de todo esto.

"¿Qué está pasando?" James preguntó.

"Nada. Logie y yo estábamos hablando ...", dijo Kendall.

James se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina con Carlos. Kendall se levantó del sofá y me guiñó un ojo, luego desapareció por el pasillo. No tenía ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Dejen sus comentarios :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**

**SE DESPIDE CAMILA**


	3. Chapter 3

**wazzzaaaa chicos, vengo con una nueva historia, perdon por no adelantar un comienzo o un final pero es que no he tenido tiempo :3 aqui esta la historia**

* * *

Era una tarde de ocio, y Gustavo nos había dado el día libre. Inmediatamente me aproveché de esto, y utilicé mi tiempo para ponerse al día con mi lectura. James y Carlos se dirigió a la piscina, y Kendall iba a pasar algún tiempo con Lucy. Me invitaron a ir a la piscina con mis amigos, pero me negué. Yo quería un poco de tiempo a solas para un cambio.

Me dejé caer en el sofá de color naranja, y me puse a leer mi último libro sobre la física. James y Carlos habían ido hace cinco minutos, y Kendall estaba en nuestra habitación compartida de vestirse. Yo no entiendo por qué quería ver tan bien sólo para ver a Lucy. Yo sé que le gustaba, pero no parecía como su relación iba a florecer en cualquier otra cosa.

Yo era el único en el grupo que tenía una novia, pero no era tan divertido como todo el mundo lo hace para ser. A mi me gusta Camille, pero he estado luchando mucho y se pone molesto. Estaba seguro de que las cosas iban a ser diferente esta vez, pero parecía que íbamos de nuevo en el mismo patrón. Odiaba el hecho de que se argumenta y se rompen mucho, pero tuve que admitir la diversión haciendo seguimiento fue.

Kendall entró en la sala y yo levanté mi cabeza. Llevaba una camisa de color negro y rojo a cuadros, jeans pitillo negros, y su favorito par de Vans. Él se veía bien, muy bien y yo no podía dejar de lamer mis labios. Salí de ella y traté de pensar en otra cosa.

"¿Qué piensa usted?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Uh te ves muy bien! Ella va a gustar", le contesté.

"No lo sé. Ella no busca un novio en este momento. ¿Cree usted que yo debería dejar de intentarlo?"

"No. Es obvio que le gustas, también, pero sólo hay que darle un poco de tiempo. Tenga paciencia."

"Sí, está bien. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Lectura de mi nuevo libro. Es muy interesante hasta ahora", le dije.

"Está bien, genial. Bueno, te veré más tarde. Me deseo suerte!"

"Ve por ella!"

Kendall salió del apartamento, y me volví a mi libro. Traté de concentrarme en lo que estaba leyendo, pero no pude conseguir Kendall fuera de mi cabeza. Él se veía muy bien y yo no entiendo por qué lo estaba mirando. No soy gay ni nada, pero cuando estoy cerca de Kendall no puedo dejar de mirarlo o ser muy cariñosa. Yo no lo entiendo, pero es probable que sólo una fase.

Salí de ella por el sonido de mi teléfono sonando, y yo puse mi libro. Camille me estaba enviando mensajes de texto, y ella quería que yo fuera a su casa. Dejé escapar un suspiro, y yo no me quiero ir, pero me rendí y decidí parar. Yo no quería que ella se molestara conmigo.

Me puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, y luego me levanté del sofá y salí del apartamento. Me dirigí hacia el cuarto piso, y me acerqué a el apartamento de Camille. Yo no sé por qué me quería más, pero pensé que quería simplemente pasar un momento agradable conmigo. No me importaba, pero yo prefiero estar en casa leyendo mi nuevo libro.

La puerta se abrió y Camille sonrió cuando me vio. Llevaba unos diminutos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas púrpura, y dejé que mis ojos escanean el cuerpo. Ella parecía lindo, pero no estaba haciendo mucho para mí. Por lo general, no puedo dejar de mirarla, pero después de lo que pasó con Kendall, que era lo único que podía pensar en ello.

"Hey, Logan", dijo Camille.

"Hey. ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté.

Camille se encogió de hombros. "No mucho. Estaba pensando que podríamos ver una película o algo así."

"Um, sí que suena bien."

Camille sonrió y agarró mi mano y me llevó a su apartamento. Me senté en el sofá, y ella iba a elegir una película. Supongo que pasar un par de horas no sería tan malo. Camille puso una película, entonces se sentó a mi lado y se acurrucó contra mí.

"Lo que estamos viendo?" Le pregunté.

"Twilight", Camille respondió, y gimió.

"¿Otra vez? Pero la vimos la semana pasada."

"Pero me gusta esta película. ¿Quieres hacer algo más, entonces?"

"Algo así", le dije.

"Bueno, hay algo que podamos hacer", dijo Camille.

"Um bien."

Camille presionó sus labios con los míos y me besó suavemente su espalda. El beso se hizo climatizada y Camille se subió a mi regazo, y tomó mi cara. Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras se balanceaba sus caderas contra las mías, y deslizó su lengua en mi boca abierta. Estoy acostumbrado a besar su alrededor, pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a ella de esta manera.

Nunca hemos hecho nada más que hacer, y me gustó esa manera. He pensado en tomar el siguiente paso, pero no estaba seguro si era la persona adecuada. Yo la quise, pero yo no quiero dar mi virginidad fuera a cualquiera. Yo tenía miedo que íbamos a romper otra vez, y que el momento de intimidad que compartimos no significaba nada.

Camille pasó las manos debajo de mi camisa, y me estremecí de su tacto. Salté cuando sentí sus manos viajan a mis jeans, y empezó a desabrocharlos. Ella estaba tomando un poco demasiado lejos, y yo no estaba cómodo con él.

"Camille, para", le dije, y ella se alejó de mí.

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó ella.

"No estoy dispuesto a hacer este tipo de cosas."

"Logan, relajarse. Sólo nos besamos."

"Estabas tratando de entrar en mis pantalones!"

Camille rodó los ojos y se bajo encima de mí, y se dejó caer en el lugar junto a mí.

"¿Y qué? ¿No quieres llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel?" Preguntó Camille.

"Sí y no. Me caes bien, pero yo no sé si estoy listo", le dije.

"Vas a tener que hacerlo en algún momento. ¿Por qué crees que te invité de nuevo?"

"Camille, simplemente no estoy listo. ¿Por qué no puedes respetar mis deseos?"

"Lo hago, pero hemos estado juntos por un tiempo y-"

"En realidad no lo hemos hecho. Acabamos de empezar a probar cosas de nuevo", le dije.

"Lo sé, pero nos hemos conocido por un tiempo bastante largo. ¿No crees que deberíamos tener relaciones sexuales?" Preguntó Camille.

"Um No lo sé."

"Está bien."

"Ahora estás enojada conmigo", le dije.

"Estoy bien, Logan", dijo Camille.

"No, no lo eres. Pareces molesto."

"Tal vez deberías ir. De todos modos tengo que trabajar en algunas líneas nuevas."

"Puedo ayudarte si quieres", le dije.

"Estoy bien. Nos vemos más tarde", dijo Camille.

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté de la cama, y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Esperé a que dijera algo, pero en lugar de eso se cruzó de brazos y se apartó de mí. Dejé escapar un suspiro y me fui de su casa.

Volví al apartamento, y me alegré de que aún estaba vacío. Me senté en el sofá y cogí el libro y empecé a leer desde donde lo dejé. Una vez más no pude concentrarme, y esta vez fue debido a Camille. Yo no entiendo por qué ella estaba molesta conmigo, yo no hice nada malo. Nuestra relación no era tan bueno, pero yo no quería terminar con ella.

Pasé unas cuantas horas de lectura, pero fui interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Kendall entró en el apartamento, y no perdió la sonrisa en su rostro. Algo sucedió, y yo sabía que iba a querer hablar de ello. Me puse mi libro a un lado para darle toda mi atención.

"Supongo que todo ha ido bien", le dije.

"Eh tipo de", dijo Kendall, que se sentaba a mi lado.

"¿Y bien?"

"Um que estaba bien, supongo. Tuvimos un momento."

"La besaste, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté.

"No. Quiero decir, casi lo hicimos, pero ella se apartó antes de que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Me gustaría que me acaba de dar una oportunidad. No soy como los otros chicos", dijo Kendall.

"Lo sé, pero necesita tiempo. No te preocupes por eso."

"¿Crees que soy un mal besador?"

"¿De dónde viene esa pregunta?" Le pregunté.

Kendall se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Jo realmente nunca dijo nada, así que no sé si soy bueno o no."

"Apuesto a que eres un buen besador. Quiero decir, con los labios."

"¿Qué?"

"Uh nada!"

Kendall me miró un momento y luego me dio la espalda cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me sentí tan estúpido para descolgarse en voz alta. Yo no sabía que estaba mal conmigo, pero tuve que parar.

"Ella quiere que me acerque mañana", dijo Kendall.

"Eso está bien. Tal vez tengas besarla esta vez", le dije.

"Tal vez. ¿Qué pasa si soy muy malo en eso?"

"No lo sabes."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Yo no, pero me imagino", le dije.

"¿Puedes darme un beso eh?"

"¿Eh?"

"Usted sabe a poco ver si estoy bien o mal, por favor." Kendall le rogó.

"¿Pero no es un poco raro?" Le pregunté.

"Está bien, Logie. Por favor, será rápido."

Suspiré. "Está bien."

Kendall asintió y se deslizó muy cerca de mí. Podía sentir mi cara calentarse y Kendall simplemente rió.

"Eres tan lindo," dijo.

Eso me hizo sonrojar más duro, y Kendall se rió de nuevo. Empezó a inclinarse y sentí sus labios presione suavemente contra los míos. Fue un poco raro al principio, pero en realidad me gustó mucho. Moví mis labios junto a la suya, y me estremecí cuando él puso su mano en mi cintura. Tuve que admitir que este fue el mejor beso que he tenido.

Kendall empezó a ser un poco difícil, y deslizó su lengua en mi boca. Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido, y yo grité mentalmente a mí mismo. Gemidos probablemente asuste Kendall, y yo no quería hacer eso.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que nos separamos, y salté lejos de Kendall. James nos dio una mirada extraña, y Carlos era consciente de todo esto.

"¿Qué está pasando?" James preguntó.

"Nada. Logie y yo estábamos hablando ...", dijo Kendall.

James se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina con Carlos. Kendall se levantó del sofá y me guiñó un ojo, luego desapareció por el pasillo. No tenía ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Dejen sus comentarios :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**

**SE DESPIDE CAMILA**


End file.
